


Heat

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQIA+ environment, Lesbian AU, Love/Hate, Smut, i mean i tried, smut on the second chapter, volunteering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Brooke makes monthly donations to the local LGBTQIA+ Center where Vanessa works. She regularly attends events where she sees the woman who sparks a heat inside of her, different from everything she has ever felt before.Vanessa also feels a heat when she sees Brooke, but maybe it's of a different kind. Or maybe not.





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Meggie for the beta and for doing my grammar, nobody do me like you <3
> 
> -
> 
> Kite is not only a mind-blowingly good writer, she's also an amazing artist, and the fact that she dedicated a little of her time to make a drawing based on my story is still making me emotional, check it out:
> 
> https://youre-a-kite.tumblr.com/post/185790287490/sketch-inspired-by-multifandomgeeks-fic-heat
> 
> It's beautiful and now my phone background. If you're on tumblr, follow her, I command you! :)

Brooke felt a heat inside of her every time she saw Vanessa. It was new for her because yes, sometimes that heat was in her lower belly and between her legs, but most of the time it was in her heart, radiating through her entire body and even making her blush once or twice.

Sometimes people would describe Brooke as cold. She didn’t mind, she knew she didn’t let on a very warm first impression and that the people who mattered knew her heart well. After all she had, in fact, a big heart. That’s what brought her to Vanessa in the first place.

Once she was promoted at work and found herself at a very favorable position with no debt and an income that was more than enough for her and her cats, she decided to make a monthly donation to the local LGBTQIA+ Center. It had no benefits for her, and nobody knew. She did it because she wanted to.

She also enjoyed the monthly newsletter, to be perfectly honest, and knowing she had a hand in making everything accounted there happen, every smile in every photo possible. So one day, well into a year of being a donor, she decided to attend an event. It was an art exhibit, with pieces made by the community. That’s when she saw Vanessa for the first time.

When Brooke’s eyes first landed on Vanessa’s face, she was smiling. That’s when the heat first sparked, to never dim away since. For the following months, Brooke had attended every event that aligned with her schedule, slowly finding out Vanessa was, in fact, one of the main people working at the Center. She wasn’t high on the official hierarchy, but no matter who you asked, they would tell you she was the one who got shit done.

Vanessa was unrelenting, making do even with the most unpredictable of circumstances. She was supportive, encouraging,took no bullshit from anyone and was endlessly charming. Brooke had never met someone so beautiful inside and out in her entire life. If she didn’t know better, she would say she was in love.

\--

Vanessa had a heat inside of her every time she saw Brooke. It was hard to swallow down, but after years of having to do it for worse people, she managed. She couldn’t even point out when it began, or why, but every time the blonde walked through the large doors of the Center, Vanessa felt the heat on the top of her stomach.

She just hated her.

Brooke was a rich woman, that much was clear. She made sure to come down to every event she attended dressed impeccably, so much so Vanessa found it condescending. She knew she was a donor, not one of the big names because those never came down, but it was almost like Brooke wanted everyone to believe she actually was. Like she owned the damn place without ever having lifted a finger to make it what it was.

No, that was the people’s accomplishment, not the money. The money helped, but the people were to thank. Vanessa knew that better than she knew she was alive. Brooke didn’t seem to realize it, and it made Vanessa’s skin crawl.

But she smiled and made small talk with her whenever she needed to. She was a professional.

A’keria, her best friend and one of the Center’s volunteers, once asked her why she felt so strongly about Brooke when she was so nice to Vanessa all the time. “I just do,” she responded at the time, hating how irrational it sounded. She couldn’t stand the rich blonde, and just wished she would stop showing up. They didn’t need her.

\--

Brooke knew Vanessa didn’t like her. She had resigned to enjoy her company and her work, not knowing what else she could do to get on the beautiful brunette’s good side. She didn’t even know why she was on her bad side in the first place. It was just perfectly ironic, really, that the first time Brooke would catch feelings that strongly for someone, they would hate her guts. Maybe it was karma; she sure did deserve it.

Today, Brooke was on her second day of vacation. She had been looking forward to the quiet time, but quite frankly she was bored. She had been browsing Facebook because at this point, why not, when the Center’s page came up. It was a simple text post reminding everyone of the working hours and that everyone was welcome anytime.

She could go down there. Vanessa would be there, most likely. Not that the Latina would be very happy to see her, but she was used to that by now. In any case, maybe Brooke could actually help with something, for once, instead of only attending events that her work hours allowed her to. She could use her vacation time volunteering. That would be actually very nice.

\--

Vanessa was sitting at the reception like she did most weekdays. It had a computer and a desk, so she used it as her office when there wasn’t anyone that needed her attention or any sensitive work to do. Most of the people that came to the Center during the week were regulars that were there to attend their weekly activities. On the rare occasion where they got a newcomer or a lost teenager, Vanessa liked to talk to them personally anyway, so it wasn’t really worth paying a receptionist to stay there doing their nails. The money could be spent in better ways, was being spent in better ways, with Vanessa assuming the post instead.

So when Brooke showed up that Thursday morning, she was greeted by two very highly lifted eyebrows over Vanessa’s reading glasses. The brunette even took them off as if to make sure they weren’t to blame for Brooke’s smirking figure standing in front of her. Not only it was a complete surprise that she would show up in the middle of the week without any event going on so she could show off, but she was also dressed in simple jeans and a hoodie, casual like Vanessa had never seen her before.

“Miss Brooke Lynn Hytes, to what do we owe the honor?” said Vanessa, not able to hold the sassiness back.

“Hi,” said Brooke, smiling, “I didn’t expect to see you down here.”

“I like to welcome people,” responded Vanessa, putting on a polite smile that made Brooke’s even wider. She got up from her chair so the blonde wouldn’t be looking down at her. She was already bothered by her and it hadn’t been even 30 seconds. “So, what made you come here in such an unusual time?”

“Oh, hm,” Brooke looked flustered for a moment, inexplicably. “I have a couple of weeks off from work and I was thinking that, maybe, if you guys need it, I mean, I could volunteer?”

Vanessa scoffed, immediately cursing herself mentally at how rude that must have seemed. But Brooke didn’t seem to mind, and if Vanessa was honest, the blonde must be used to it at this point. She wasn’t the best at disguising her emotions.

“We’re always happy with volunteering!” she said, torn between wanting to apologize for being rude and wishing she could just turn Brooke away. But she couldn’t, that would be unfair to the Center. “What are you thinking of doing?”

“Oh, anything you need an extra pair of hands for,” said Brooke casually. “I’ll be having a lot of free time, so, whatever you need. I work in the bank, so I doubt I can help with any special skills I have, which are mostly filling spreadsheets,” she shrugged.

Vanessa actually had quite a lot of spreadsheets to fill up, and a few accounting issues that could use a second look. But she also had bathrooms to clean and some paint to be scraped off on the back wall. She could practically feel the little angel and devil on her shoulders.

“All right,” said Vanessa, sitting back down. “I have some paperwork I have to finish but if you can come back after lunch, say, like at 1 p.m.?” Brooke nodded, a little overexcited. “Awesome, we can work out a schedule for you and I’ll have something for you to do this afternoon, sound good?”

“Yeah, sounds excellent. Thank you, Vanessa.”

“Thank you,” she responded, with a smile already too mischievous.

\--

Vanessa’s little devil won, but that wasn’t all that surprising. She sent Brooke to scrape the back wall that they would have graffitied soon. It really was a relief to have someone to do that, she hadn’t been able to spare anyone lately and she was starting to get a little worried that the artist that had offered to work for the Center would back off because they were taking so long to get the wall ready.

Of course, one could argue that the balance sheets from the last six months still weren’t finished, and having someone who was used to work with numbers could really help Vanessa sort that problem off, especially since every time she merely looked at the things she got a migraine and felt like pulling her own hair out.

But that was neither here nor there.

By the time she was gathering her things to close the Center off, she had a smile settled on the corner of her mouth. She couldn’t believe how smug she was about being mean, but she supposed she had good deeds enough to balance it out.

“Hey, Vanjie, don’t forget to tell the blonde you’re closing,” said Josh, one of the regular teens, on his way out.

“What?” she asked with a frown. “I thought she went home hours ago.”

“Oh no, she’s still there,” said Josh.

\--

Brooke had almost finished. Vanessa stared at her figure perched up the ladder in complete shock. It was a big wall, she had assumed it would take at least three days of work to get it all done, and Brooke was almost finished. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she was sweating buckets, her hoodie tied around her waist to reveal a simple beige tank-top underneath, all of which were covered in paint scraps. She looked smoking hot.

“Brooke,” called Vanessa.

“Oh, hey,” said Brooke, looking down for just a second before turning back to work, “I’m almost done, give me just a minute.”

“You don’t have to- That’s enough, you already did enough, you can go home now.”

“What, and leave 10 inches to do? Nah, I’ll be done in a few minutes,” said Brooke with a smile in her voice. “Oh, unless you need to close up?” she said, turning to Vanessa with a worried look. “Sorry, I-”

“No, not at all,” said Vanessa promptly. “I’ll… It’s fine, I’ll wait.”

She could have waited at the front, maybe finished something up. Instead, she picked up a broom to sweep the specks of hard paint from the floor and steal a glance or two at Brooke’s body. She noticed that when she heard a particularly hard scrape, she could look up and the blonde would be shaking with the effort, and she would be able to see the side of her breasts moving up and down under her shirt.

“Done!” exclaimed Brooke triumphantly after a few minutes. She climbed down the ladder and lifted both of her arms in a victorious pose.

Vanessa couldn’t help but smile. “Girl, I can’t believe you did it all in one fucking day!”

“What, you didn’t think I could do manual labor?” responded Brooke, swatting her clothes to get rid of the paint (most of it, at least). Vanessa averted her gaze and finished sweeping the floor.

“That was no manual labor, that was some Wonder Woman shit,” she said, focusing on the movements of her broom. “But to be honest, yeah, I thought you would chicken out. How would I know? I’ve never even seen you without a fucking heel on.”

Brooke laughed. “Well, most of the time I come straight from work,” she said. “But if I knew I just had to dress like this to make you look at me like that, I would’ve done it sooner.”

Vanessa looked at her, who held her gaze right back.

“Get me a dustpan, will you?” asked Vanessa, blinking away. Brooke obliged, and they finished it off in silence, but the smile never left the blonde's face until she went home.

\--

Vanessa had a heat inside of her when she thought of Brooke. It had moved places, but she was starting to think it had been the same heat all along. Today, Vanessa would have her help with the balance sheets, she had decided. Yesterday, she had told Brooke to come in the afternoon, to sleep in and rest after all the hard work she’d done.

So she didn’t know at what time Brooke would arrive, and it was driving her crazy. She was in her office trying to organize the documents she needed for the balance sheets, but she kept spacing out to think about Brooke; her body moving, her smile, the way her voice dropped when she told Vanessa she wanted her to look at her in a different way.

She jumped at the knock on her open door.

“So, Brooke’s at the reception desk- what’s that look on your face?” said A’keria, already with a knowing smirk and a hand on her hip.

“What? Nothing,” said Vanessa unconvincingly. “Tell her to come here, please, Kiki. And thank you for covering reception today.”

“No problem, baby,” said Akeria. “I’ll make sure to knock loudly if I need you,” she completed, walking away before Vanessa could purse her lips at her.

Brooke was wearing jean overalls today. It was so cute Vanessa sighed. She managed to get her head in place somehow, open the spreadsheets on the computer, and show the other woman what she had done so far. Brooke asked a few questions and soon Vanessa was looking through the papers she didn’t organize, and just like that, they were working.

“Is it like, too bad?” she asked after a few minutes of watching Brooke frowning at some papers.

“No,” said Brooke kindly. “Well, I’ve seen better, but I’ve seen worse too, so,” she completed with a tentative smile.

“I’ll take that!” said Vanessa, smiling back.

It was sensitive information, so she couldn’t leave Brooke alone. She also was interested in learning how to do it properly because she would have to do it again the next month, and the next and the next. So they weren’t just working together for the day, they were also very close. Vanessa could smell Brooke’s citrus shampoo as she leaned over her shoulder while trying to understand something the blonde was explaining, which of course she couldn’t pay attention to because she was so fucking close.

Sometime around 4, Brooke went out to get them coffee, and when she came back she closed the door that had remained opened so far, seemingly without thinking. Vanessa’s heart immediately picked up its pace. Brooke placed the coffee on the desk, and when Vanessa looked up at her she could see the closing of the door was no second thought.

“You look cute with your glasses on,” said Brooke, still standing, looking confident but also blushing slightly. “I didn’t know you wear them.”

“Do I? Look cute?” said Vanessa. She turned her chair towards Brooke and crossed her legs.

“If you ask me you always look beautiful,” responded Brooke.

“You look cute in those overalls too,” said Vanessa, standing up. What the hell was she doing?

“Thanks,” said Brooke.

Vanessa took a step closer. She could feel Brooke’s breath now. It was already heavy. She put her fingers on the clasps of Brooke’s outfit.

“I bet you’d look even cuter without them.”

She barely had time to flutter her eyelashes before Brooke was kissing her.

\--

Brooke had resigned herself to not being liked back. She really had. So when she noticed Vanessa looking at her differently after scraping the wall, she jokingly flirted with her and took her reaction as just her being annoyed at Brooke once again. It had been fun, but it hadn’t given Brooke any hope.

So to see Vanessa treating her differently the next day, be sweeter, touch her more, smile at her freely, be relaxed around her, get _flustered_ because of her, it was overwhelming. So Brooke used the excuse of coffee to get away and try to and get her head straight, try to have a rational approach about it. Try to understand if she was supposed to be focusing on work or making a goddamn move on the woman who had inhabited her fantasies for so long and was finally, finally showing her some interest back.

But when she came back and bravely closed the door, she still wasn’t sure. Vanessa looked so cute with her reading glasses on, so she decided to start with that. When Vanessa stepped closer Brooke was sure she was dreaming.

But to have her sultry voice imply she wanted to see her naked, that was too good to be a dream.

Brooke was pulling Vanessa closer with a hand on the small of her back and another on the back of her neck. She was making Vanessa arch her back but didn’t even notice. She could feel her small hands on her hair and let out a strangled little moan as their tongues met.

Heaven. Brooke had died and gone to heaven.

She ran the hand that was on Vanessa’s neck down and hugged her as they kept kissing. It shouldn’t be getting more heated, it was just a first kiss, dead sober in the middle of the day. And yet, somehow Vanessa was now pressed against the wall and going on her tiptoes to chase Brooke’s mouth when she foolishly tried to pull back. They were kissing harder, messier, and before she could think Brooke’s hands were on Vanessa’s ass, kneading it through her jeans.

Brooke kissed the corner of Vanessa’s mouth, then her jaw all the way to the spot where it met her neck, moving to suck behind her ear and elicit a small gasp from the brunette that sent a jolt of satisfaction through Brooke’s body. She spent a few more moments there before going down her neck, placing open mouthed kisses and sucking the skin she had stared at for so long, not so hard as to leave bruises, but hard enough for Vanessa to react with small, held back sounds, moving her hands around Brooke’s waist as if searching for a hem to plunge into.

She got frustrated and pushed Brooke into a chair, taking advantage of the fact that it didn’t have any armrests to straddle her fully. Vanessa tangled both of her hands on Brooke’s hair, looking at her for a moment while biting her bottom lip.

“Let’s go somewhere,” pleaded Brooke, caressing Vanessa’s bare skin under her shirt.

“I can’t just leave work,” said Vanessa.

“After, then,” said Brooke. _Please_ , she wanted to add, _I’ll do anything,_ but refrained.

Vanessa nodded. “After,” she agreed, leaning forward to kiss Brooke again.

Yep, heaven.


	2. Le smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, there's the second part babes, I hope you enjoy :*

_Intense_ was the word going through Brooke’s head. Vanessa was kissing her again, this time by her own initiative after interrupting Brooke mid-sentence as she was offering her something to drink. After hours of very, very distracted work on the Center’s sheet, they went to Brooke’s place. Vanessa seemed confident and seductive about it, but Brooke was positively nervous. She wanted it to be perfect, she wanted to be the best sex Vanessa ever had so there would be a chance she would want to come back.

She didn’t just want Vanessa, she liked her, had feelings for her that she thought would remain unrequited forever. To have the woman of her dreams, literal dreams, in her arms was equal parts wonderful and nerve-wracking.

“You’re tense,” said Vanessa, breaking the kiss to pepper kisses over the expanse of Brooke’s jaw and neck.

“Sorry,” said Brooke, closing her eyes as Vanessa’s kisses became open-mouthed. “I’m just nervous I guess.”

“Oh yeah?” said Vanessa, pulling back to look at her face and start to lead her towards the bedroom with small steps, as if it was her own apartment. “Why’s that?”

“I’ve been looking at you for a long time,” said Brooke, running her thumb over her cheekbone before taking the lead in entering the bedroom, since Vanessa stopped.

“Realy?” asked Vanessa incredulously, dropping the flirty tone for a moment.

“Yes really,” said Brooke, pulling her close by the waist. “You were too busy hating me to notice.” She dove eagerly into the spot behind Vanessa’s ear, relishing in her reaction once again.

“I can’t argue with that,” she responded with a chuckle, a hand in Brooke’s hair. “But maybe, you know, I was already all hot and bothered and acting like a kid on the playground, pulling at your pigtails and shit.”

“Oh.” Brooke had to look at her face again, her playful smirk that gave way to a hungry look, complete with her biting at her bottom lip while giving Brooke a shameless once-over like her overalls were the sexiest thing she had ever seen. The possibility that Vanessa never disliked her was so good she didn’t even know if she dared to believe it.

“You’re thinking too much, Mami,” said Vanessa, flirty again.

Brooke agreed, and met her halfway on a hungry kiss, unclasping her own outfit in a swift motion to push it down and kick it away with her shoes, all the while pushing Vanessa towards the bed. The brunette sat down and Brooke broke the kiss to pull the pants, shoes, and socks out of her. Vanessa shuffled back and pulled Brooke with her by her shirt, pushing it up and off once they were both on the mattress. The blonde immediately dove down to join her lips again, her hands sliding inside her shirt and bra to palm her breasts while their tongues danced with each other.

Their legs were tangling together and Vanessa pushed at Brooke’s lower back so she would lower her hip and they could rut against each other. The feeling of Vanessa’s soft nipples against her hands was already enough to make her throb; to add the rutting and soft grunts leaving the Latina’s throat, Brooke was so turned on she couldn’t even keep up with the kiss anymore.

Vanessa easily flipped them over, kneeling up to take her top and bra off. Before it was even completely off her head, Brooke already had surged up to take a nipple in her mouth, surprising Vanessa into a loud gasp. She threw her clothes off somewhere and tangled a hand on the blonde’s locks while she kept sucking and lapping on one breast while her hand kneaded and stimulated the other. When she moved her mouth to the other side, instead of switching sides with her hand too, she caressed down Vanessa’s body and slid it inside her underwear.

They both moaned, the feeling of Vanessa’s soft pussy sending a jolt of electricity directly to Brooke’s own cunt. She caressed it thoroughly, pleased with the wetness already pooled there and the idea that it was because of her. Vanessa tugged on Brooke’s hair, letting out breathless, delicious sounds, and rolling her hips down slightly as Brooke kept her tongue working on her nipple and her hand cupping and stroking her pussy, while the other rested on the curve of her hip.

Brooke gave Vanessa’s tit a hard suck before letting it go with a smack to focus on pushing her panties down her legs. The brunette pushed Brooke’s shoulders gently so she would lay back down on her elbows and allow her to move and take the damp piece of fabric completely off. She looked at Brooke’s lingerie that was still on her body with an offended look, making the blonde laugh, and they quickly worked together to remove them as well.

They resumed kissing, now flush together with Vanessa on top of Brooke, their naked skin sliding against each other’s as they ground on one another’s thighs. It was hot and getting hotter. Brooke followed the curve of Vanessa’s spine, feeling the hairs stuck to her sweaty shoulders and going down until her palms were on the plump flesh of her ass and she was squeezing them.

Vanessa moved to suck on Brooke’s neck while her hand slid between them to find its way to Brooke’s wet, throbbing cunt. She caressed the whole length of it before focusing on her swollen clit and wow, Brooke was so close already.

It was so good she barely registered Vanessa licking her way down her body until her tongue was already circling her most sensitive spot, replacing her fingers that were gliding down to thrust inside her.

In seconds Brooke was a mess, an arm thrown over her eyes and her back arching rhythmically off of the bed as she grasped the sheets and moaned with abandon. She was floating and coming apart at the same time, her orgasm building up too fast, but she had no way of keeping it down with Vanessa between her legs.

“You’re so hot,” Vanessa paused her ministrations to say, like she just couldn’t keep it in, making Brooke look down. Her sultry voice paired with the visual of her eyes looking right at Brooke while her tongue stuck out to flick at her clit is what tipped Brooke over the edge, and she came with a burst of pleasure that forced a grunt out of her, followed by waves and more waves as Vanessa kept eating her out until she hissed with oversensitivity.

She sat up to meet Vanessa halfway in a kiss, turning them so the brunette would lay down with Brooke propped up by her side. She looked at Vanessa’s body in awe, following her gaze with her touch until she was caressing her pussy again, now even hotter and wetter. Vanessa closed her eyes and sighed.

“How do you like it?” asked Brooke, shifting so she would be talking directly into her lover’s ear, pausing in between words to lick and nip at her lobe. “I wanna make it so good for you.”

“Yeah? You gonna make me come so good I’ll wanna come back for seconds, Mami?” said Vanessa filthily. She opened her legs more and Brooke noticed she had a hand on her own breast, stimulating herself.

 _Dirty talk_ , she thought, _I would never have guessed._

“Baby,” said Brooke, giving her free tit a kiss, “I’m gonna make you come so hard you won’t even wanna leave.” She bit Vanessa’s nipple lightly while rubbing tight little circles on her clit, eliciting beautiful moans from the Latina. “God, you’re so beautiful, I want you so bad.” She didn’t even know if that still counted as dirty talk, but it was true. Vanessa opened her eyes minimally to look into Brooke’s and pull her up into a kiss, the blonde’s hand still moving against her clit.

“Finger me,” murmured Vanessa against her mouth, “and keep talking.” She gave Brooke one last kiss before she allowed her to move down her body.

Brooke moved her hand down, inserting a finger inside Vanessa’s wet core that she was sure was not enough. She moved it in and out slowly, relishing in the warmth while she kissed her way down Vanessa’s addicting skin.

“I can’t wait to eat you out,” said Brooke. “I bet you taste delicious. I can feel how hot you are for me, baby. So fucking hot and needy. Am I teasing you too much?” she said with fake innocence while having another finger slide inside Vanessa, picking up the pace but just so.

“Fuck,” breathed the brunette, clenching around Brooke’s digits. The blonde started to lick and kiss around Vanessa’s vulva, avoiding her clit on purpose just so she would squirm a little more.

“Tell me what you want,” said Brooke, her breath fanning over Vanessa’s thoroughly wet cunt, making her shiver.

“Put your mouth on me,” said Vanessa looking at Brooke almost aggressively and so, so sexy. “Suck me. Lick me. Fuck me.”

Brooke’s breath hitched before she obliged, diving into Vanessa’s clit like it was water in the desert, working her tongue and moving her fingers with purpose, no more teasing. She kind of wanted to bring her free hand down between her own legs while she did it, but she didn’t want to spare any of the attention she was giving to her lover’s body. Instead, she thumbed the loose skin of Vanessa’s vulva to the side so she would have better access to her clit. Vanessa started to moan, one hand in Brooke’s hair and another back in her own tit. Brooke curled her fingers forward and felt the reaction on the way Vanessa rolled her hips.

“You feel so good, ah, don’t stop, hm, just like that,” she was saying amidst her moaning, and it was going down Brooke’s ears like pure honey. The blonde had closed her eyes and kept going and going until Vanessa’s grip on her hair bordered on painful. She came with a loud moan and a deep sigh, arching off the bed just to relax into it the next second, like a beautiful piece of melted jewelry.

Brooke climbed up to lay by her side and kiss her, still massaging her clit gently with her fingers until Vanessa pulled it off. They kept kissing lazily until Brooke guided Vanessa’s hand to her crotch again, not so subtly, so she could rub her off while they were making out, making her come for the second time moments after.

\--

The next day, at the Center, Vanessa was trying to work on the balance sheets by herself before Brooke arrived. She was making some progress, certainly doing better than she was before the blonde had shown up, but it was still far too complicated. Especially when her mind kept drifting off to last night, and this morning when Brooke had made her strawberry pancakes and they ate them in bed until Vanessa had to leave to change at home and come to work.

Brooke was coming in later to keep working with her, and she promised to bring Vanessa some lunch too. It was a little bit too comfortable and easy for Vanessa’s liking if she was completely honest, but she wasn’t going to make a fuss over it. She would deal with problems whenever they arrived. Right now, she just got laid and nothing could shake her good mood. Well, except these godforsaken balance sheets.

“Hey,” said Brooke at the door, “I brought sandwiches and a functional brain.”

“Thank God ‘cause I need both,” said Vanessa, turning to her. She was wearing overalls again, this time light cotton ones, and had her hair tied in two low pigtails behind her ears.

“You like it?” asked Brooke, noticing Vanessa’s look and touching her hair, trying to contain a smug smile and failing miserably. “Since you said you were pulling at my pigtails, I thought it would be funny.”

“You’re ridiculous,” said Vanessa shaking her head and smiling. “I might hate you for real, now that I think about it.” Brooke sat down on the chair beside her with a wide smile, placing a plastic bag on the desk and looking way too pleased with herself. Vanessa couldn’t do anything but kiss her, she really couldn’t. She sucked on the blonde’s lip at the same time that her hands made their way to her hair, but Brooke quickly grabbed her wrists.

“Don’t you dare,” she said against her mouth.

“You have to take it off, it’s ridiculous,” said Vanessa.

“I look cute,” said Brooke with a crooked smile and stealing a peck before putting Vanessa’s hands down and leaning away.

“That’s not the point,” said Vanessa, trying to take Brooke by surprise and get to her hair ties faster, ending up on the blonde’s lap with a yelp. “Come on, I’m your boss!”

“No you’re not, I’m a volunteer,” said Brooke. They were both laughing wholeheartedly, trying to outsmart each other but at the same time keeping stealing touches.

“Volunteer only means you’re not getting paid, Mary, I’m still your boss,” with that, Brooke pulled Vanessa completely onto her lap, kissing her deeply and making her completely forget what they were doing.

“Alright, boss,” said Brooke after a while, twirling her hair around her fingers and looking obscenely cute. “If you say so.” She reached for her hair ties slowly, without ever taking her eyes off of Vanessa’s. It felt filthy.

“Okay,” said Vanessa, stopping Brooke’s hands. “The pigtails stay. But no sexy eyes at the office, baby, I’m only human,” she pleaded, leaning in to kiss her again.

She was almost longing for bitchy Brooke with pantsuits and stilettos. She didn’t know if she could survive another overall.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not do a second part, we'll see. 
> 
> Leave a comment, it makes me happy <3


End file.
